rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Creature (Friend in Scale)
Strange things are happening: morning newspaper has dragon photo, tourists tell they kind of met a dinosaur while citizens have seen some strange creature... I wonder where the picture from the newspaper has been taken? Maybe it's a fake? Strange Protosaur is walking around? He carries eggs in a big basket and tries to sell them. Though no one is buying - the eggs are too strange. These must be dragon eggs. Protosaur is doing some fishy business! If dragons get out of the park it will be hard to handle them! Explore the dragon park, reveal Protosaur's plans, untangle the wires of this story and get a reward! Following Dragon Butler Alfred: I have met a strange creature today. He was intelligent and could talk. I called him Protosaur and he told me he has a stone melted by dragon breath and a footprint... I hope these items will help us to find the hidden entrance to dragon Park! *You need 3 Melted Stones from Protosaur *Find 3 Dragon Footprints from Protosaur *Assemble the Dragon Trail Butler Alfred: It is a rare stone and I know where it was taken from... Now we can reconstruct the path of the Dragon. Its trail will lead us to the Dragon Park created by Mortimer Grey and hidden hy Professor Bellows! Guardian of the Park Ulric Achenbach: The butler have tried to enter the Dragon Park today when some scary monster lashed out on him an Alfred barely escaped with the whole skin. *Organize an expedition and feed the dragon *Explore the Dragon Park Ulric Achenbach: What a decent victory! Dragon guarding the Park of hin congeners is calmed down. Now we can enter the place he was guarding - an amazing Dragon Park created by disappeared Mortimer Grey, friend of Professor Bellows. Expedition 'Required' *Dragon Trail *3 Cup with Plasma *3 Gravitation Beverage *3 Vector Diagrams *3 Event Horizon 'Dragon' Type: Forbos the Park Guardian Food: 18.000 Feed Times: 54 Expedition Time: 2 h Search Time: 4 h 'Rewards' Failed Experiment Butler Alfred: We will need voice recorder and work notebook of the creator of Dragon Park to learn everything about the last experiment of Mortimer Grey. Somehow I am sure we can get the items from Protosaur... *You need 3 Voice Recorders from Protosaur *Get 3 Work Notebooks from Protosaur *Assemble the Protosaur's Story Butler Alfred: So that's the point! The notes tell the story of the last experiment of Mortimer Grey. Grey was trying to create an intelligent dragon but was turned into Protosaur by mistake... Espionage Astronomer Andrew: Have you heard that I created a device allowing to watch the Dragon Park right from the Observatory? But for some reason phenomena are attracted to the working device. Help me to get away with them and I will tell you something interesting... *Chase away any phenomena from the Observatory Astronomer Andrew: Thank you for your help! Phenomena bother me no more though it seems that they are messing with Protosaur. I have been watching the Dragon Park and seen Protosaur assembling some sophisticated device. His work seems to progress poorly - he was very displeased. The Return of Mortimer Grey Butler Alfred: I reasoned Protosaur not to do anything stupid. Dragon Park must stay hidden from people. And I promised Protosaur to assemble his device if he leaves Dragons alone. Only Mesonic Reactor and Gluon Convector are left to find before Protosaur can become human again. *You need 3 Gluon Convectors from Protosaur *Get 3 Mesonic Reactors from Protosaur *Assemble Grey's Disintegrator Butler Alfred: You did it! Even Melissa would not manage! Disintegrator will help to reverse the last experiment of Mortimer Grey - he will become human again and will set aside a thought to make humans and dragons enemies. Good work! Reward: Protosaur's Chest You receive the Protosaur's Chest as reward. It contains: *150 Silver Tarra Cards *100 Gold Tarra Cards *25 Creature Summoning Scrolls *40.000 coins *1000 XP *Trophy: In the Lost Park *Energy: Strawberry Jam (1), Energy of Time (1) *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Pouch of Pearls (250 pc) *Gadgets: Bell (10), Phase Watch (10), Solar Lamp (10), Hammer of Thor (10), Problem Solver (15) *Charges: 10 random Search Thingies Category:Event Category:Event room